


Together

by artsydork125



Series: Hawkdevil [5]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Canon Deaf Character, Fluff, HawkDevil, M/M, canon blind character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2019-12-31 22:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18323099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artsydork125/pseuds/artsydork125
Summary: My 30 day OTP challenge, featuring Hawkdevil.





	1. Dreams/Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> This challenge and all prompts in cluded are thanks to user xantexts on Tumblr, credit goes to them.

Clint jolts awake, pulled from sleep by a terror known only to his mind like he was there, back in some wretched place that might not even exist. It's not right, no matter what his mind says, he's fine, they're both fine, neither one of them died overnight.

Right?

He should check, just in case, so he puts in his hearing aids and turned them on before checking the other side of the bed. Matt's not there. His spot is still warm, he can't be far. Before Clint can let panic set in, he gets up and basically trips all the way down the stairs.

Matt is at his side in an instant, while he's still stumbling over his own feet. Air fills his lungs, and he hadn't even realized he'd forgotten how to breathe until he did. Matt cups his face, making sure he was staring right at him as he says, "Clint, what's wrong? Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Clint manages after a moment of watching for any indication of pain in his face or posture, but for once there is none. He's okay. It was just some stupid dream. "M'fine. Why're-- Why're you up?"

"Couldn't sleep. I guess you're in the same boat," Matt chuckles, obviously trying to lighten his mood. And it works. Clint can't help but smile when Matt gives him a lopsided grin. "Let's get some coffee in you, okay?"

He nods. Matt gets him a mug of coffee, and they curl up on the couch to settle into an early morning. When the sun rises, Clint describes the way it paints the sky, nd it all settles into peace, his short-lived panic long forgotten.

It was just a dream.


	2. Love Letter

_Dear Matt,_

_We both know I'm not the best with words, so humor me on this one. I've wanted to tell you got forever and mever knew how to say it, so I'm writing it down instead._

_You are the most beautiful man I have ever known, and not just on the outside. It's everything about you, from how careful you are when you help me stitch myself up to how passionate you are in every stupid argument. It's your crooked smile that makes me melt even when it's all bloodied teeth and terrifying, to how light your laugh is. It's your honesty and the sweet little tilt to your words when you're excited that even I in all my crappy hearing glory can pick out._

_You're funny and pretty and awesome and caring and now this is my way of telling you all that without screwing up my sentences(hopefully). I'm gonna take my shot here and now and tell you something that's been on my mind for forever. The fact that I love you._

_I love you, Matt._

_From Clint_

 

And as Clint signs the letter with a heart in his pretty crappy, super light handwriting, that he realizes Matt can't read it. Damnit.

Welp, time to google braille and get a needle, this is gonna be a long night.


	3. Favorite Place

Matt sits on the edge of his church's roof. It's a quiet night, a rare occasion nowadays. He hears Clint on the other side of the roof, messing up his landing and having to pull himself up from the edge. Matt knows he won't fall, so he doesn't move to help.

Clint appears at his side after a couple minutes, taking a seat beside him. Matt doesn't even bother tilting his head his way, caught up in all his thoughts.

"Took all night t'find you," Clint says. "Figures you'd be here. It's outta the way of your usual route."

"Quiet night."

He scoffs. "Th' one occasion rarer than the Devil smiling."

Matt chuckles. "Yeah. Guess it is."

" _Let me go!_ "

They both shot to their feet. The cry was close enough for Clint to hear. Clint dropped off the roof to take to the streets, while Matt run across the roof to jump to the next.

Time to get to work.


	4. Party Game

"Truth or dare!"

Matt remembers the last game they played was in law school. He snorts, recalling how ridiculous that got. "C'mon Fog, really?" he says, "Don't you remember how last time went?"

"Yes, I do, contrary to popular belief," Foggy answered.

"You blacked out."

"Exactly! And this time we're playing with more alcohol."

"Woah, hold up, wha's this 'bout 'last time'?" Clint asked, draping himself across Matt's lap as he sat down. "I wanna know this."

"Nope."

"You're no fun. Tell meeeeeeee."

"He's gonna keep whining untip one of you spills," Karen points out, returning from the door with the Thai food they ordered. "I wanna hear this too."

"I'll tell you what I remember."

"Foggy."

"In law school--"

"Fog."

Clint shushes him, listening intently to Foggy.

Matt could hear Foggy taking bottles out of the box he brought as he recalls what he could remember of that night. He couldn't remember most of the night past that. A lot of alcohol was involved.


	5. Joking Around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm super late this week, I'm so sorry! I didn't really know what to do so here's really bad banter-ish stuffs

"Honey. Hun. Hon. Sweetheart."

"What?"

"Hate you."

"No you don't."

"I hate your hearing."

"That's the truth."

"You're a little shit."

"Don't I know it."

"Bitch."

"Love you too, jackass."


	6. Giving Gifts

"What are you hiding? Clint, look at me, what are you hiding?"

"Nothin'."

"I can tell when you're lying. What is it?"

"Freaky ninja powers."

"Clint."

"Fine. You're no fun."

" . . . Are these . . . Roses?"

"I wanted to do a thing, but you an' yur freaky ninja powers wrecked it."

"That's so sweet. Never took you for a romantic."

"I can be romantic!"

"I know. Come here, you dork. Love you."


	7. Future Together

Matt gets up before Clint every day. He kisses his husband's forehead and slips on his ring, which is exactly where he leaves it on the nightstand every night before he patches himself up.

He goes to the kitchen, makes coffee and pours two mugs, fills Lucky and Chief's bowls, puts the bowl left one the balcony for the neighborhood cat in the sink, and sets about making breakfast, just like always. Clint himself will be the first to admit that Clint's cooking skills are horrible.

Clint wakes up some point while Matt's making bacon and eggs, and pads down to the kitchen. The first thing he does is down half his mug of coffee. Then he circles the counter, moving over to Matt. His hands trail across Matt's shoulders, careful of his bandaged left arm, and down his back to settle on his hips as Clint presses a kiss to his neck and Matt smiles.

"Mornin', Matty," he slurs softly.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty," Matt says even though he knows Clint can't hear him from the lack of whirring behind his ears.

One of Clint's arms circle his waist, and his left hand goes to rest on Matt's, thumb brushing over his ring. Matt can feel him smiling, and he smiles, too, as he puts the food on some plates and hands one back to Clint. Clint seems reluctant to pull away, but does so to take a seat at the counter, grabbing utensils along the way.

Considering how their lives go, their mornings are considerably relaxed. They sit beside each other at the counter, facing each other, Lucky and Chief running around by their feet, just quietly enjoying the fact that _this is their lives now_.

And if that isn't the greatest thing in the world, God knows what is.


	8. Pets

Lucky, obviously, is a horrible guide dog. 

Chief, on the other hand, is wonderful at his job.

Clint and Matt love them both. 

The neighborhood cat (whom they have basically adopted at this point) that keeps ending up on their balcony, however, does not.

And they love their two big beautiful puppies, they do, but whenever the cat comes around . . . 

Let's just say the dogs like the cat as much as she likes them.


End file.
